Of Braids and Bonds
by Ghillips
Summary: Something bad happens between the two brothers,no one knows what it is,but one of them keeps trying to get the other's attention,but keeps getting rejected and pushed away.The tension builds up,because the pushed away brother is getting more and more upset. SLASH - don't like it don't read it then. May have mention of Bagginshield - maybe.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Huzah! I'm trying another chapter fic, but I'm sorry I'm horrible at keeping up-to-date but i'll try my best! Anyways, this is a prompt from maonethedwarf on tumblr again, so I hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: yah i don't own them, tolkien does. Cry. **

* * *

Kili looked up from where he was fidgeting with the reins of his pony. They were tangled from the long day's ride, and he could not get them to separate. His eyes landed on his brother, who was standing a few feet in front of him with his own pony and they focused into a glare at his stupid, beautiful face.

Kili observed Fili as he stroked his pony's main, cooing to it softly. This only made Kili's blood boil more. He knew it was stupid, to be jealous of a pony, but he'd spent the better part of his childhood trying so hard to earn his brother's approval and affections, always looking back with a smile on his face when he did something extraordinary to see if his brother was watching. He would do whatever it took to have Fili's smile in his direction, not caring how much blood it took or energy. It always daunted Kili when other's so easily earned his approval and glorious smile.

He found himself getting lost in watching his brother, his beautiful lips curving up into a smile that lit up his face, his eyes glistening, almost sparkling with amusement. His face was dirty, black smudges across his cheeks, nose and forehead, but it wasn't unusual for the brothers to get so dirty, working at a forge back at the Blue Mountains. Fili's hair was wild in a twisted mess, some of his braids coming loose around his face. Kili bit his lip, just thinking about running his fingers through that beautiful, thick golden mane and re-braiding it. He smiled possessively thinking about how he was the only one Fili allowed to braid his hair.

It was a sacred ritual between the brothers that they had started long ago. Fili and Kili were young, only small dwarfling and they were out for the day, going on adventures like their uncle Thorin and slaying dragons. On this particular day they had decided to venture further into the wood than normal, and came across a slight stream. After some convincing by Kili, Fili had decided to let them play in it, always the more cautious being the older of the two.

Just as Fili was about to slay the dragon and win back Erebor, he slipped and fell into the river, smacking his head on a rock. Kili screamed his brother's name, watching as his back floated to the surface and began to travel downstream with the current. He dropped his makeshift wooden bow and jumped into the river without thinking, desperate to help his older brother.

He managed, but not with a lack of much trouble, to finally pull Fili's limp body to shore, both of them drenched from head to toe, soaked down to the bone. Kili, shivering, screamed bloody murder for help, refusing to leave his unconscious brother's side, crying in fear at the sight of blood and his unmoving chest.

Luckily, some men heard them and carried them back to their mother's home with some direction. Dis was immediately worried, bursting into tears at the sight of her oldest and fawning at his bed side. Thorin was there immediately after the doctors had given him CPR, finally getting his lungs clear of water.

Kili stood in the corner, shame and guilt filling him as he stared at the ground, kicking the small stones that resided there. He heard as his mother wept happily and he could practically hear his Uncle's rant already, but he deserved it. If he hadn't insisted on playing by the river, Fili would have never fallen in and almost – No. Kili closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing his brother.

He heard a chair move and a presence before him. He looked up into the stern face of his uncle and bit his lip. Thorin started to yell, and he shrunk back, waiting to get smacked, but was surprised when Fili spoke up, his voice hoarse.

"No. Don't uncle, please. It wasn't Kili's fault. I wanted to play there too."

Thorin was quiet for a moment before leaving in silence. Kili remained in the corner, stunned silent at his brother's words. He deserved it though, it was truly his fault. He had to stop himself a few times from asking for the beating.

Soon enough, late into the night, Thorin returned to collect Dis, insisting Fili's safety and that she get some food and rest. She left reluctantly with another cry of joy, and kiss to Fili's forehead, not even acknowledging Kili. Once they were left alone again, Fili immediately sat up and looked at his brother.

"Come here Kee," he said softly, patting the bed next to him.

Kili looked up timidly and hesitantly moved towards the bed, taking a seat next to his brother in the middle of the large bed.

"Why so sad? I'm okay, truly. Please don't be like mother," Fili tried to joke, but frowned when Kili didn't take the bait.

"Kee?"

Kili finally met his brother's eyes, lip quivering. "I-I'm so sorry Fee, it's my fault, all my fault. If I hadn't been so pushy and stubborn about the river you wouldn't have-"

Fili pulled his younger brother into his arms and shushed him. He stroked his hair and pulled back, smiling down at Kili. "Don't say that. I'm fine, see. And, I can see you won't drop it so even though I don't blame you, I forgive you. Please, just drop it. All is well."

Kili nodded, seeing the fierce look in his brother's eyes and sat back on the bed, facing his brother once more. He reached out and combed his fingers through Fili's blonde hair, giggling when they got quickly tangled.

"You're hair looks horrible and your braids came out," Kili said, still giggling at Fili's face.

"Well, I guess it'll have to stay this way until morning. Mother has already gone to bed and she's so tired, she needs the rest," Fili responded.

Kili opened his mouth, before closing it, blush covering his cheeks. "What brother?" Fili asked, curious.

"I was just going to say… I could do it? Braid it I mean… I've watched mother and others do it and I believe I could do it," Kili said shyly.

Fili smiled warmly and turned so his back was facing his brother. "I'd be honored then. Braid away Kee."

In the morning, Dis found her sons curled around one another and Fili's hair messily braided and combed. She smiled and decided she'd let them sleep for a while longer.

Fili's eyes suddenly snapped up, sensing someone watching him and they locked with Kili's. He sent him a soft smile and Kili quickly forced a scowl, reminding himself he was angry with his brother. Fili's face turned into one of confusion and he sent his brother a quizzical look wondering how he had upset his brother, a rarity between the two.

Kili just rolled his eyes angrily and turned his back to his brother. Just thinking about the blonde made his stomach do flips and his blood boil. He let out a deep breath trying to calm himself. He jumped when Thorin's voice abruptly broke the quiet murmur that had settled in the company.

"The area is clear; we shall camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, watch the ponies. Dwalin, Gloin, collect fire…" Kili didn't hear the rest of the orders that Thorin was barking out. He just grabbed the reins of his pony and the next one closest to him and stomped off into the wood without looking back to see if Fili was following him; he knew he would, he always did.

Kili didn't stop until he found a spot that in the woods that was ideal to leave the 14 ponies. He dropped the reins with an angry huff and spun on his heel to go grab two more of them. He stopped abruptly when Fili walked into the small clearing, leading two of his own ponies. They both froze, looking at one another. Fili stepped forward, opening his mouth to say something but Kili just let out an annoyed growl, pushing past him.

The two brothers continued to collect all the ponies in an eerie silence. Fili decided to just wait it out and ask Kili what was wrong once they had settled down for the night. In their silence, he had time to think about the past week, trying to detect what he could have done to offend his brother so. Fili racked his brain, but could not think of anything, but he knew he must have done _something _because now he realized his brother had been acting more strange and distant throughout the week.

Once they had collected all of the ponies, Fili turned to speak but was met with Kili's back, as he stalked off in the other direction.

Fili sighed and followed his brother. Kili suddenly halted and whipped around, glaring at his brother.

"What?" he all but snarled.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me! You're the one that's having a tantrum," Fili responded harshly, his irritation at his brother's childish behaviour finally showing.

"I am not having a tantrum!" Kili actually stomped his foot. His eyes flitted over to his brother's unbraided hair again, his fingers itching to fix it.

"Oh, yes, then what would you call this lovely show you are putting on?" Fili crossed his arms.

Kili crossed his arms as well and glared. "How about actually expressing emotions I know that is foreign concept to you, but this is what it looks like." Kili knew it was a weak argument, for Fili was always the more emotional of the two, but it was all he could think of in his angered state.

Fili's face grew dark and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "We are not discussing this any longer. I told you this Kili."

"I don't understand why you refuse, I know that's not what you want and it's definitely not what I want either," Kili said, stepping towards his brother.

Fili turned, so his back was facing his brother. "Because it's wrong Kili, can't you see that," Fili gritted out, his heart was pounding in his chest. He felt so conflicted; everything inside of him was screaming at him to stop this, but it was drilled into him since childhood.

Fili tensed as he felt his brother's solid chest connected against his back, his strong arms coming around him securely. He felt Kili's nose in his hair, nuzzling it.

"But it feels so right," he felt Kili's hot breath against the skin of his neck and couldn't contain the soft sigh that escaped him as he felt soft lips press into his skin; he had missed their closeness.

He caught himself start to lean into Kili's sensual touches and quickly pulled away, stepping out of Kili's grasp. Fili turned and glared at his brother.

"That – that doesn't – that doesn't matter. It's wrong, we- we're brothers, the heirs, Kili please. We can't," Fili resolve was starting to crack, his true colours starting to show through as he pleaded with his other half.

Kili's face fell, briefly showing his hurt before quickly growing angry. It was strange for Kili to be so expressive and passionate about his feelings and Fili to be so reserved; their roles reversed. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he glared at his brother.

"So that's it then. You'd rather give up something we both know would be great, is meant to be to make 'our people' or others happy? You're choosing their happiness over ours?" Kili gritted out, almost shaking with anger.

Fili's face fell immediately and he stepped towards his brother, hand stretched out towards him. "Kee," he trailed off.

Kili took a step back and shook his head, bringing a hand up to halt the blonde. "Don't. Do not try to make this better, make it okay. You've lead me on long enough, controlled me enough and do not, call me that." Fili looked like he had just been slapped.

"I'm doing this for us Kili, don't you see! We cannot continue this way; we will bring shame to the line of Durin, to Thorin. That is not the life I want for you," Fili pleaded, trying to make his brother understand.

Kili huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at his brother again. "I don't care what anyone else thinks! And neither should you! As long as we're together, nothing can touch us! And Uncle Thorin would understand, he'd see how right it is, I know it, Fee," Kili trailed off.

"Kili, he would not. He would throw us out, disown us. It would be the end of our lives," Fili responded.

"You- you're wrong Fili. You're scared, always scared, always thinking too much. You're just- just a coward," Kili's voice was shaking with rage.

"I am not a coward. I just understand my duties. _I _am not an ungrateful child, like some beardless dwarves I know!" Fili snapped back.

Kili froze; he stood just blinking, shocked at his brother's harsh words. He frowned once again before turning on his heel and stalking off in the other direction.

"Perfect, now you're going to sulk, like the dwarfling you are," he heard Fili say.

He spun on his heel with a growl and glared at his older brother, the one person he never thought would be so cruel to him, so rude. The one person he knew he could always rely on, trust, feel safe with.

"First, I'd like to thank-you Fili, from saving me from a relationship with someone so heartless and cruel. And now I'd like to congratulate you my dear brother; not only have you succeeded in making my want for you well on its way to extinction, but you have also gained my hatred as well as lost my trust. Thank-you for showing me the dwarf you have become," Kili spat, enjoying the shocked look on Fili's face.

"Goodbye _brother_."

Fili watched, unable to move as his brother walked away from him and disappeared into another part of the dark forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay it's been a real long time since I posted and bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh I just have been soooo busy with school n shit but I finally got this chapter done and I have a lot planned so it should be smooth-er-ish for a while.. but yeah. So many alerts and favourites im like :DDD right now. wowowowow.

Anyways. On to the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit, the lovely Mr. Tolkien does.**

* * *

To say that the next few weeks were awkward was an understatement. Fili and Kili refused to acknowledge one another let alone speak to each other. The company immediately noticed something was off between the usually inseparable brothers when there was an absence of their annoying laughter the next morning. It was especially odd when they were found preparing their ponies on opposite sides of the camp, ignoring one another.

The silence from their fight left a gloomy shadow hanging over the company, nobody knowing how to act or what to say. The brother's had never had a fight like this, nor had any sort of fight of an importance in front of the company. If they ever had a disagreement, they would avoid one another for a while but by camp that night would be laughing and joking with one another like it never happened. That is _if _their disagreement actually escalated enough past their usual silent fix or small conversation.

In light of the new atmosphere and attitude of the young princes, the company did not know what to do. They just sat there day after day, watching as the boys continued to ignore one another and be grouchy all day feeling completely helpless and at a loss. Everyone soon grew miserable at the brother's childish fight, finding themselves missing their laughter and constant chatting, even if it became boisterous at times.

The two brothers were acting in a complete 180 of their normal personality. Kili was always quiet and not as reckless anymore. He wouldn't poke fun at anyone else, when Ori jumped at a loud noise or when Bombur fell. Fili on the other hand was conversing more, cracking more harsh and crude jokes.

At night after camp had been set up and as meals were being passed out, Kili, would usually be the first to run to the food, tricking other into giving him more and pranking them into spilling theirs. But now, Kili would ignore everyone and immediately offer himself to take watch. He would stalk off to sit by himself, silent and remaining hungry for the rest of the eve, shooting down or ignoring anyone who came to try and talk to him or persuade him to eat.

Fili wouldn't comment on his brother's behaviour, mostly because he either didn't notice or chose not to acknowledge it, nor would he follow him. The elder dwarf would sit by the fire and stare into the flames moodily or stalk off in the other direction in search of fire wood. This is wouldn't seem that different to Fili's regular behaviour to someone who didn't know him, but after the company had been with the brothers for quite some time, they knew it was disturbingly un-Fili like. Fili _was_ social, he would crack jokes and laugh and pull pranks with his brother, but he was just sneakier at not getting caught or slipping in witty retorts. He also wasn't moody and cold, he just was very reserved and less hot headed compared to his brother which was who others usually compared him to.

The odd behaviour from the brothers quickly became the talk of the company and conspiracies and theories were soon invented and passed around as to what caused their spat. Bofur thought it was because Kili was jealous that Fili was the heir and he wanted the throne and jewels to himself. Nori suggested that Kili might have said that he was a better fighter than Fili, bragging that he could master the bow while Fili always struggled.

The company assumed that it would have been Kili who started the fight and caused it because Fili was never one to snap or complain, but after observing them and their new behaviour, the dwarves honestly could not tell who had started the fight or what it was about. All they knew is that some unforgiveable things must have been said for them to not even attempt to fix it.

The dwarves noticed after some time that their leader wasn't immune to brother's fowl moods either. Thorin was grouchier (if that were possible) and worked the company harder, stopping for hardly any breaks, camping for shorter nights and pushing them through brutal weather. He would also snap at them for small things, especially Bilbo and would even find little things to tease him about but none of the company dared try to talk to Thorin. Nobody messed with an angry Thorin.

On one particular day, they were moving through a cavernous ridge. The day had started out promising, sun shining brightly and the wind bringing a slight but effective breeze, but grew dark as nasty grey clouds rolled in, sparking with the excitement of a good storm. The rain started later in the day, relentless in its plight as they moved along the thin and now slippery stones.

"Thorin! I'd advise we take camp for the night in one of these caverns," Balin called out to Thorin who was moving a few feet a head of the group. Balin was the only one brave enough to speak to Thorin and confront him.

"No, we move forward," Thorin responded, not slowing his pace or looking back.

"It is too risky Thorin! These rocks will be the death of one of us!" Balin protested, but Throrin carried on as if Balin never spoke.

The dwarves continued on, all but two of them nervous about the road ahead. For the first time in weeks, Fili found himself gazing upon his brother's back which was darkened with rain.

He let out a sigh that he could not hold back at the overwhelming feeling of comfort and reassurance he got from looking at Kili, especially after so long. He drank in his brother's strong back, his damp archer tunic almost a black instead of its bright blue. Fili found his eyes unconsciously trailing down until they landed on his brother's ass, deliciously visible through his wet slacks that clung to his every muscle. His eyes traced over his firm ass as if it were on a platter to be admired. When he realized what he was doing he quickly snapped his eyes back up to the back of Kili's head, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks and nose. He could also feel the back of his neck grow warm.

Kili's hair was matching his dark tunic, and hung down around his head in a wild mess, still un-brushed and just as untamed as the dwarf himself. Fili found himself wishing his brother would look back or turn his head slightly so he could get a glimpse of that face that he missed so much but he knew Kili wouldn't. That would look too weak and Kili was too proud to show any weakness.

Fili knew the company had noticed the change between Kili and himself. In his quiet times when he sat alone, he was not always just thinking about their fight, but observing. That was always one of Fili's favourite hobbies even as a child; just to simply sit back and observe. It always interested him how different everyone was and knew that if he was patient and gathered enough information it would help him in the future. Fili also noticed Thorin's new behaviour. He had been worried that his Uncle's somehow blunter behaviour would get someone injured - mainly Kili - and now, with what looked to be in store for them he was not hopeful.

He bit his lip to hold in his shout when he saw his brother momentarily slip. Luckily, Dwalin, who had fast reflexes was walking near him and was able to catch his elbow just in time before anything terrible could happen. The tumbling of rock from beneath his feet pounded through Fili's head as they fell, his heart drumming in his chest with each crash of stone.

Kili, always the stubborn quickly brushed it off with a roll of his shoulders and trudged on, determined to not show any weakness. Fili sighed, ignoring the slight twinge in his chest when Kili did not turn towards him afterwards. He just shook his head and focused on his Kili watch as they continued on with their dangerous trek. Kili's stubbornness would get him injured just as it had in the past, but Fili was determined to not let that happen again, at least not on his watch.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, but there was neither lightening nor Thunder. The dwarves stilled for a moment, listening intently as it grew quiet once again except for the low rumble from the sky before they tentatively moved on by Thorin's indication. Fili let out a nervous breath, eyes on his brother as he took a step forward.

This time there was a louder crash and the sky lit up with a bright flash of lightening. A Yelp flew through the air and the company turned just in time to see streak of blonde hair and fur. Fili was only embarrassed for a slight second at the sound that emitted from his mouth for he was quickly distracted by the ground disappearing beneath him and in a flash as quick as the lightening, he was falling.

The fall felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds until his body smacked into a stone ledge a few feet below the ridge. Kili gazed over the ledge at his brother for the first time in weeks and his heart leapt into his throat as he spotted his brother's still form.

Kili distantly heard someone calling Fili's name, probably Thorin, but he ignored it, unable to take his eyes and attention off of Fili. _What if he's not okay? What if he- What if the last thing I said to him was a goodbye filled with anger._ Suddenly his uncle came into view, carefully but quickly scaling the rock wall to reach his nephew.

He watched, frozen with anticipation and fear as Thorin made his way down the perilous mountain side. Thorin slipped and a few booming shouts came from the company but Thorin quickly caught himself, his experience aiding him greatly. Kili's body tensed when Thorin finally reached his brother. The king reached down and placed his hand on Fili's back. The loud rain fall covered any of Thorin's words, but Kili squinted, determined to not lose eye contact with Fili and he could see his uncle's lips move. Fili did not respond.

Thorin shook Fili's shoulder again, harder. This time his hair was knocked from his face and the thick gash decorating his brow like a beautiful crown of blood was revealed. The rain poured down on his face freely now and mixed with the still oozing blood, making it run down his face and stain his golden locks.

Kili froze, fear filling him. He gazed on in a trance as his uncle quickly skimmed Fili's body for any further wounds before hauling him over his shoulder. He started his long descent back up the mountain side. Kili almost let out a whimper of relief once Thorin had reached the top.

The Dwarf King was already calling out for Oin before he even had Fili placed on the ground. By the time the dwarf in question made it to where Thorin was the King had knelt down beside Fili's body and was speaking to him again. Oin watched for a split second before he quickly moved forward and knelt on Fili's other side, pulling his pack from his back.

The two worked over Fili's body quickly, speaking to either one another or Fili constantly. Kili stood a few feet away, his mind completely focused on watching Fili's face. He couldn't bring himself to move. _What if Fili didn't wake? What then, how would he go on? But then again, what if Fili woke?_

"Fili, wake up. Fili," Thorin said sternly, leaning in closer to Fili's ear. "Why isn't it working?" Thorin snapped harshly at Oin, his protectiveness for the dwarf unable to be kept at bay any longer.

"I'm not sure, usually a familiar voice can help, but not always Thorin," replied the dwarf.

Thorin growled, but went silent when his eyes landed on Kili who was standing a few meters away behind Oin. "Kili, come here." Kili's eyes snapped from Fili to Thorin when he heard his name. "Speak to your brother; you will be able to wake him."

Kili didn't move, only continued to stare at his uncle as if he didn't understand what he was telling him to do. Thorin's face grew dark at Kili's lack of response.

"Kili this is your brother. He needs you right now; do not choose this moment to act childish."

Thorin's words caused Kili's eyes to thin and his face to turn dark. He turned away.

"I do not care. Do with him what you wish; he is no brother of mine."

Everyone went silent, shocked at Kili's words. Only the heavy down pour of the rain hitting the rocks could be heard. Kili gulped, but continued to glare at one of the huge boulders in front of him, crossing his arms to keep from shivering.

"Dwalin, Dori, put Fili on the pony," Thorin's deep voice startled a few of the dwarves as it sliced through the heavy silence. He turned and started to move back to the front of the company.

"Keep your eyes open for a place to make camp for the night. We are done for the day," Thorin called out, walking past Kili without a single glance towards him. The company started to move forwards once again, this time slower and more carefully.

Kili felt his anger quickly melt into guilt as he glanced back to see a slumped body on the pony that he knew was Fili. He bit his lip but turned back to continue walking, glaring at the back of Nori who was walking in front of him. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't break. Oin said Fili would be fine anyways. Besides, only dwarflings broke and Kili was no dwarfling.


End file.
